Gale Uzumaki
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Born April 7th, Gale Uzumaki had been born, raised peacefully as a child he was not much of a fighter, when he was a kid he'd always liked to do things such as help his mother cook, clean and other things like that, his mother was a house-wife of sorts while his dad was always working hard to keep the family fed and happy, even at some times at the sacrifice of his own happiness, besides that Gale loved it when his mother read to him, he loved stories about the ninjas and the things they'd done in the past protecting the village. But around the time he'd turned 10 something happened, his parents divorced, they weren't happy together anymore, and soon tensions began to arise over who would be keeping Gale. Eventually it was decided as the dad had a steady source of income he'd be the one who kept Gale. His mother sank into a depression, and began to drink, she was drinking more than any normal person should and in a drunken incident, she stepped over the balcony and fell to her death, her brains splattered on the cement. It wasn't long before Gale and his father found out about it and they both began to feel the hurt inside, Gale became more secluded, his father delved deeper into his work, beginning to neglect Gale more and more as the years go on. Gale's grades began to drop, just barely scrapping by in school, and focusing more on his readings outside of school. Personality & Behavior Provided that he is 12 years old he doesn't really swear much not to mention he doesn't talk much either, due to some mental trauma that happened to him in the past, he'd lost his sense of humor for the most part, but not in an angry way, he was sad. Sad that he'd lost somebody important to him, and this was the motive for his goals, to never lose some body important to him again, thus he is very protective of his friends. Appearance He's a shorter than the average 12 year old standing only at 4'8, along with this he was underweight. this making him seem a lot smaller compared to everyone else. Along with that, he has short cut hair white hair with dark blue eyes, slightly bigger eyes than normal and a tiny boop nose he's an odd looking one. His clothes consist mostly of bright colors like white and yellow, except his pants, those are always white for the most part. (typical ninja sandals as always.) The collar on a lot of his shirts come up to just below his nose and cover his mouth (It's like Shino in the original Naruto and his coat.) shorts are usually his preference over pants, as they are lighter and it's not as hot. His main weapon is a Yari, which hangs behind him from his belt, the blade sheathed and the hilt wrapped in a yellow / gold cloth keeping theme with his bright colored clothes. the blade once pulled out was engraved with complex lines with no meaning and just looked cool. (You can see Gale and his Yari to the right.) Abilities As an Uzumaki he has an increased chakra pool at the start: (+.5) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual * The Ramen Shop * Special box; die for it Storyline * Gale's End, Revenge is Sweet. Missions Training * Hatake and Uzumaki Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup